In his language class, Daniel took 5 quizzes. His scores were 78, 95, 93, 88, and 86. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $78 + 95 + 93 + 88 + 86 = 440$ His average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.